Me, Fairy Tail, and I
by FairyTailForever101
Summary: What would happen if Natsu's brother, Lucy's sister, and Luxas's sister all became friends, and were all destined to save the world from the darkness that puts even the Ten Wizard Saints power to shame? Will they be able to save the world, or will they let their feelings get in the way? Eve/OC, Hibiki/OC, & Erza/OC. Rated T for safety. Slight AU. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET A NEW CHAPTER UP AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. OK THEN ENJOY!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Chapter 1**

"Uh… I'm sooo bored…" said a blonde girl, about the age of 15, at a bar. However this was no ordinary bar, it was the bar of the guild known as Fairy Tail. The blonde was talking to a girl with long white hair named Mira-Jane. "Well then, why don't you go on a job then, Sadie?" asked Mira. "I would but I have to wait for Paul, we're going to go on a job together. He said he would meet me here-" Sadie was interrupted by two boys. One, about Sadie's age with salmon-blonde hair, was racing another boy, a few years older than the other boy and had salmon colored hair. "I WIN!" said the younger boy. "NO! I WIN!" retorted the older boy. They kept arguing until they reached the bar and saw the blonde girl. "SADIE! I WON RIGHT?" they both said at the same time. Sadie started laughing. "Yup, you two are defiantly brothers. Anyway, come on Paul, you said that we were going on a job today." she said, grabbing the salmon-blonde haired boy's arm, pulling him to the job request board.

"So what one do you wanna go on?" asked the boy. "I don't know… How 'bout this one?" she asked grabbing a slip of paper from the board. "Let's see…" said Paul. "Hmm… it says that we need to get rid of these monsters terrorizing a town for… 300,000 jewel!" exclaimed the boy. "Yup, all we need to do now is get Marissa." said the blonde. "Do you think she would want to go? I mean, she's been real upset ever since the whole Laxus incident." "I know, but she loves kicking monster butt, so this might be just the thing she needs." said Sadie. Pual nodded. The two teens then walked out of the guild, request in hand, to go and get their friend.

**_~At Marissa's House~_**

At a desk, in what looked to be a teenage girl's bed room, was a girl writing something. This girl is Marissa, younger sister of Laxus Dreyar. She has mid-arm length blonde, blue and purple hair, and blue-green eyes. Marissa was thinking of her brother and how he was, ever since he was kicked out of the guild. She seriously considered leaving as well, however her friends and brother didn't want her to leave and had convinced her to stay. The girl was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock, more like a pounding, at the door. "Who could that be?" she wondered to herself. "MARISSA!" Paul and Sadie shouted through the door. "Of course," she thought to herself. Marissa got up from her desk and goes to open the door. "Hey Marissa, you wanna come on a job with us?" Paul asked. "Yeah, we have to defeat these monsters that are terrorizing a town. We know how you love kicking monster butt, and we get 300,000 jewel. So what do you say?" Sadie asked. "Well… I-I'm not sure…" said Marissa hesitantly. "Oh come on! You've been like this ever since Laxus left! Listen, I can understand why you're upset but I think it's about time you come out and go on job requests with us again." declared Sadie. "Yeah our team's just not the same without you." Paul added. "Well… okay then. I'll go, if it's that important to you guys." Marissa stated. "Yay!" cried the two excited wizards.

Now that the whole team is together again, they make their way to the train station, excited about their new request. Even though they know nothing of the twists and turns their lives are about to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh... Are we there yet?" Paul asked through dry heaves. His motion sickness was so bad, that as soon as any mode of transportation started moving, he would get real sick. In that way alone, he was just like his brother Natsu Dragneel. "Not yet. We still have about two hours to go." said Marissa, looking at their map. "Ugh..." he groaned. The whole way there, Paul was dry heaving, Sadie was drawing on a sketch pad, and Marissa was reading a book. Those two hours flew by for the two girls, however for Paul, it seemed like an eternity.

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at our destination. Please depart safely and have a nice day." announced the conductor over the loud speakers. "Yeah! We've stopped moving!" said Paul as he ran off the train. "I'll never understand how he can get so motion sick, and then the moment we stop moving he's fine again." said Marissa. However she got no response from Sadie. In fact, Sadie had a very distant look in her eyes. Marissa waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Hello? Earth to Sadie." Snapping the girl out of her thoughts she responded, "Huh? Oh, yeah, right." Sadie said to her friend. Feeling worried Marissa said, "Come on we gotta go. Hey are you feeling okay?" "Yeah. I just got a lot on my mind is all. Come on we gotta go find Paul" said Sadie as she took Marissa's hand and lead her off the train. "Okay then. If you need to talk you know I'm here." Marisss informed her friend, worried that what she's thinking about is troubling her. "I know." Sadie said back to her friend. _'I don't know why, but for some reason I got a bad feeling. Maybe it's just my imagination.'_ Sadie thought to herself as they got off the train and caught up to Paul. He asked what took them so long and they just said nothing. He let it go so they just continued to the town which was just under a mile away.

Once they were a little ways away from the town, they decided to take a break. They had no idea two young men, from another guild, were sent on the same mission as them and had just arrived. Marissa, however, sensed them and asked, "Who's there?!" "Just as your profile says; smart, beautiful, oh and water magic user." said one of the young men. He was a little on the tall side, looked maybe a year or two older then Marissa, and had dirty blonde hair. "H-How did you...?" Marissa stuttered. "Oh how rude of us. We have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Hibiki Laytis of the Blue Pegasus Trimen. And as to how I know all of this information is because I am an archive user. And am truly honored to be in the presence of such a beautiful lady." said the dirty blonde. Marissa started blushing as the other one started to speak. This boy was a little shorter than Hibiki but was about the same height as Sadie, had messy blonde hair, and had a huge smile on his face, "Hi there, my name is Eve Term of the Blue Pegasus Trimen. And what may I call you, beautiful?" the boy asked Sadie. She started to blush slightly and told him her name. "WAIT ONE MINUTE! Why are you two here?!" Paul asked the two boys. "Yeah why are you here?" Sadie asked Eve. "Well, I guess there's no getting around you three." stated Hibiki, "We were sent here, from Blue Pegasus, to help you guys out on this mission. Since these monsters seem to be fairly strong, and there doesn't seem to be much information known about them." "What?! We don't need your help we can do this on our own!" stated Paul. "Well, we have orders from Masters Bob and Makarov to help you three. So wether you like it or not we have to work together on this." Hibiki retorted. Paul started pouting. "Oh come on Paul don't be like this. This might be even more fun." Sadie said. "Fine, but I don't like it!" Paul stated and continued pouting. "Wait a second, you said you part of the 'trimen' and if I'm right 'tri' means three, so where's the third?" Marissa asked. "Well you see, he was sent on a different mission so they just sent the two of us to come here." "Oh okay then. So first, I think we should gather info on these things." Sadie said. "Yeah, today we should ask around the town and see if they know anything about them. We may even be able to figure out their weakness for when we fight them." added Marissa. "Good idea." Hibiki said. So the group made their way to the town. The rest of that day, they tried to gather as much information that they could. They now know that these creatures normally strike at night and are deadly, but that's about all they could get out of the villagers. Every time they tried to ask someone about it they would shut their doors or run from them.

Were these monsters truly that frightening, and if so what were these five about to get themselves into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was almost sunset. The group was on a cliff overlooking the town. Marissa watched as Hibiki was using Archive, to try and find more information about these monsters, but was having no such luck. Paul was sleeping, waiting for when they were gonna strike. He also didn't want to see Eve and Hibiki flirting with Sadie and Marissa. However, Sadie was sitting at the edge of the cliff, deep in thought_. 'I still have that bad feeling, like something bad's gonna happen. Does it have something to do with this job or is it...'_ her thoughts were then interrupted by a certain golden haired play-boy. "Is everything okay?" Eve asked. It may have just been her imagination, but she thought she heard real concern in his voice. Not that fake play-boy trickery that they use to make you think they care. "It's nothing really, just thinking." she replied.

The sun had finally set now. "Alright, time to move out." Hibiki said while Marissa went to wake up Paul. They all got together. "Okay, here's the plan. Since we don't know a lot about these things, try not to fight them alone. Using Archive, I was able to find out that the creature is somewhere in the town, but I cannot locate it for some reason. So stay sharp out there. I'll stay here and keep communications up through telepathy, so if you do find it tell the others immediately. Got it?" Hibiki asked the group. They all now understood the plan and were ready to go. They all started to walk down the cliff, not knowing the danger they would soon encounter.

When the four wizards got to the town, they all spilt up to find this monster. Sadie was the one to find the monster. Even though Hibiki told Eve, Paul and Marissa were she was, it was still going to take them a few minutes to get there. The monster looked like a huge zombie-like wolf. It had gray skin and was gnarling through its huge teeth. The minute it saw Sadie, it ran toward her. It slashed at her and cut her arm pretty badly. She tried to use her wind magic in an attempt to send it flying back, but it did little damage with her only being able to use one arm. Sadie kept trying as she ran from it, then she tripped over something and fell. When she looked back, as the creature was ready to attack, she was frozen in fear, and then... "WHITE FURY!" Eve declared sending a small snow storm at the monster, sending it back about fifty feet. "Come on!" Eve said, grabbing Sadie's hand and running away from the monster. The creature regains its bearings and chases after the two wizards. They take a few turns, then Eve decides to stop. He tells Sadie to stay behind him when the monster comes into sight. "WHITE OUT!" Eve casted the spell, sending a larger snowstorm than before, at the beast, burying it in snow. After the creature was buried in snow, it turned to ash. "What the... it just turned to ash." Eve stated confusedly. "So... that's why we ran to a larger area of the village..." said Sadie as she leaned against a nearby wall. Her wound was deep and bleeding a lot. When Eve noticed, he asked her what happened. She told him the creature slashed at her arm earlier. Sadie began to feel a little dizzy, when she tried to get up she just fell again. Paul and Marissa were about to catch up with Sadie and Eve, to help their friend, but then Hibiki told them all to come back, so Eve put Sadie's arm over his shoulder to help her back, so Paul and Marissa decided to go back. When they got to their camp, Marissa bandaged Sadie's arm. They all decided that they needed to get some rest after that today, so they all went to bed. Marissa and Sadie were in one tent, Paul was in a different tent, and Hibiki and Eve were in another. But, for some reason or another, Eve couldn't get to sleep. He felt like an evil presence was nearby, watching them. He thought that it may have just been his imagination, but he felt like it wasn't. All night, Eve drifted into and out of consciousness, as the feeling of foreboding darkness would not let him sleep peacefully.

Is this the same strange feeling of evil that Sadie sensed that Eve was now feeling? Will they be able to stop it in time, or is it already too late for the group to do anything about it?


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Okay, for those of you who like to know when a story will be updated, I will try to update this story every Monday and Friday. Oh and if I do this (~text~) that means that that event is happening the same time as the event before it, and this (*text*) means time skip and/or scene change._**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON' T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the group went to get the towns-people and tell them the successfully got rid of the monster. The snow from the battle with the creature had melted the night before, so the town was back to normal. After they received payment, and spilt the money, they all decided to go back. Hibiki and Eve decided to go along with them to make sure they got back safely, not without Paul arguing about it first. On the train back to Magnolia, while Paul was busy with his motion sickness, Eve and Sadie talked as well as Hibiki and Marissa. When the train reached Magnolia, the group departed as Paul said back to them, before running off, "See you later, love-birds." They all blushed at that comment, but then realized that they would soon part ways, as the boys' train back to Blue Pegasus would be arriving soon. "So, I guess this is it." Sadie said to Eve as she looked at the ground. "I doubt that. I know that we'll meet again." Eve said to Sadie. "Yes, this isn't the end, we will see each other again someday." Hibiki said to Marissa. "Ya." Marissa said. The boys' train came in, they then boarded the train and waved good-bye as the two girls did the same. The girls watched as the train road off until it was out of sight. They then walked back to their homes with sad looks on their faces. Neither one understanding why they felt so upset about the boys leaving as the thought of never seeing them loomed in the air. The boys feeling the same thing as they got closer to their guild.

Will these teens be able to meet again as they hope? And more importantly, will they understand the feelings that they have for each other?

**_AN: Sorry about the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Eve and Hibiki went back to their guild, Sadie and Marissa have been a little upset. The two of them decided to take a brake from jobs for a while so they can sort their feelings out. While those two were gone, Paul went on a mission with Team Natsu,and afterwards him and Erza started hanging out more and got really close. At her and Lucy's shared apartment, Sadie was laying in her bed, deep in thought. _'Why do I feel this way? I mean, Eve was just a friend right? So then why am I hurting, knowing that I may never see him again? Was... he more than a friend to me? That has to be it!'_ Sadie thought. It was then, that Sadie came to the conclusion that she was in love with the golden-haired snow wizard.

**_~To Marissa~_**

Marissa was walking home from a shopping trip. It was the only thing to take her mind off of her aching heart._ 'What is this i'm feeling? It's like my heart is ripping in two? I couldn't have feelings for that play-boy... could I? That's it! That's the only reason I would feel this way! But what will I do now? Maybe I should go on mission with Sadie and Paul. Kicking some butt might help me get my mind off of this.' _Marissa decided to send her friends letters, telling them to meet her at the guild tomorrow afternoon to go on a job together.

**_*At Blue Pegasus*_**

When Hibiki and Eve arrived back at their guild they seemed strangely sad. Even Ren couldn't figure out what was wrong with his teammates. Both Hibiki and Eve had no idea why they felt this way, and it all started when they came back to the guild. Eve decided to go for a walk to try and clear his head. _ 'What is wrong with me? Ever since Sadie and I had to go our separate ways i've felt this sort of... emptiness inside. Could this have something to do with my unknown feelings towards Sadie?'_ Eve asked himself. _'Could it be? Do I have_ real _feelings for her?'_ Eve contemplated.

**_~Back at the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall~_**

Back at the guild, Hibiki was sitting at the bar looking at his drink, looking deep in thought. He was thinking about the girl from Fairy Tail he met about a week ago, and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. _ 'Could I have really fallen in love with Marissa. I thought that i'd never fall in love with anyone, after Karen. But there's something special about Marissa. Maybe it's time I love again. But the question is does she feel the same way about me? I guess i'll have to find out.'_ Hibiki thought, smiling to himself.

Now that the couples understands their feelings toward each other, will they tell them or keep those feelings bottled up? They may not have a choice, after what's gonna happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, in the afternoon, Sadie and Marissa met up at Fairy Tail to go on a job. All they had to do now was wait for Paul to show up. A few minutes later, Paul walked in with Erza and spotted his friends. He and Erza walked up to the two girls and Paul said, "Hey there." "Hey" the two girls replied. "So Paul tells me that you wanna go on a job. Well, I got a job that I need the three of you to help me with. Interested?" Erza asked the girls. "What is it?" Sadie asked. "We need to take down an evil wizard they say is super strong. Everyone else on Team Natsu wants to take a break after our last job. This is an S-rank job request." Erza explained to them. " Yeah! I'm definitely going!" Marissa declared excitedly. "I guess i'll go to." Sadie said. "Awesome then it's decided let's go!" Paul stated.

The town they had to go to for this job request was only a few miles outside of Magnolia, so Paul was happy they didn't have to ride the train. Erza was pulling her enormous load of luggage behind her as the four of them made their way toward the town. Once they got there, the group was able to talk to the major of the town. He said that the wizard, they wanted brought down, was located in a cave a little outside the town. When the group got their they sensed an enormous amount of magic energy there that rivaled that of Erza's. However, when they looked in the cave they saw no one there.

Once they stepped a little inside the cave, a giant cage began to fall from the ceiling. Paul was able to push Erza out of the way, but the others were trapped. "What the hell?!" Sadie asked grabbing the bars of the cage. "Hahahahaha! Finally the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place." Said a voice that seemed to be coming from the whole cave. Paul, Sadie, Marissa, and Erza tried breaking the cage, but it wouldn't even make a scratch. "Hahahahaha! Try all you want. Those bars are anti-magic and made of the hardest minerals in Fiore." The voice said. "Come out you coward!" Marissa shouted. "Now that all the pieces are here, it's time to put them all in place." the voice said and the cage started to disappear, taking the trapped wizards with it. Erza was so upset that her friends were kidnapped, that she hardly noticed that the whole cave started to collapse. However, she was able to escape just in time. Erza transformed into an armor that let her fly at incredible speeds, even though it takes a lot of her magic energy, she had to get to Fairy Tail and get help to rescue the others.

**_*At Fairy Tail*_**

Erza had just described what happened on the mission. They were about to make a search party, however, they didn't have enough strong wizards to send on this level of a mission. So Makarov decided to ask for help from another guild, and he knew just the one. He wrote and sent a letter to one of his oldest friends and just hoped that he could help.

Who is the friend Makarov is talking about, and while he be able to help? More importantly what does this unknown wizard want with Paul, Sadie, and Marissa?


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Chapter 7**

**_*at the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall*_**

It was the middle of the afternoon, Eve and Hibiki were at the bar talking, and Master Bob was behind the bar. Then suddenly, a letter from the Fairy Tail guild came. Bob wondered what this was about, so he decided to open it and find out. The letter said that Sadie, Paul, and Marissa have been kidnapped by an unknown wizard while on a job, and that Fairy Tail doesn't have the necessary forces to rescue them. Master Bob started to look around the guild hastily trying to find strong wizards to help, but some of the guild's most powerful wizards are all on jobs. Eve noticed his master's worried expression and him looking around the guild, so he asked, "What's the matter master?" "Oh Eve Hibiki, it's awful. Sadie, Marissa, and Paul of Fairy Tail have been kidnapped." "What?!" the two boys asked in shock. "Yes. And Fairy Tail doesn't have the necessary power to rescue them, so they have asked for our help. Would you two be willing to go help them out?" their master asked. "Definitely!" the two boys answered without a second thought.

Eve and Hibiki didn't care about anything else, all they had on their minds were the girls they knew they truly loved, as they made their way towards Magnolia. When they arrived there, Erza decided to go rescue her friends with Eve and Hibiki, as she has come to care deeply about a certain younger guild member. The three of them then proceeded to locate their missing significant others.

**_~at an unknown location~_**

"Sadie?" a boy's voice asked, a voice Sadie knew very well. She awoke, after being knocked unconscious, to come face to face with Sadie's childhood friend. "B-Brandon?" Sadie asked the name of a very good past friend of her's. "That's right. Hey, you okay?" he asked as he helped her up. She grabbed her head, because it felt like it would split in two, as she replied, "Yeah."

She looked around the room, well it appeared to be more like a cell. Through the bars, she was able to see another cage. It was dark, so it was hard to see, but she was able to make out two figures in the darkness. As her eyes ajusted to the dark, she realized who it was. "Paul? Marissa?" she asked. "Yeah?" she heard Paul's voice answer back, as relief came over her. "Where the heck are we?" Marissa asked. "No clue." Paul said back. Sadie turned to her cellmate and asked, "Do you have any idea where we are, Brandon?" "No, I was only brought here yesterday." he responded. "I see. I wonder what they could want from us." Sadie pondered. "Well, whatever it is I don't think we should stick around to find out." Paul stated. "Yeah, but how do we get outta here wise guy? The bars are anti- magic." Marissa argued. **_(AN: Sorry i'm making this up. I don't know how anti-magic works.)_** "Hey, I just remembered how anti-magic magic works. It uses the opposite type of magic the caster uses." Sadie said. "So if we attack it with opposite magics at the same time..." Marissa started. "Then it might be enough to break it." Paul finished. "Right. And if I remember correctly, you use earth magic right Brandon?" she asked her friend. "Yeah." he answered. "Alright, on the count of three we focus most our power into this shot." Sadie commanded. "Right." the others answered back. Sadie the proceeded to count down, "Alright, one... two... THREE!" As she finished they all casted their spells. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" "Water Slicer!" "Iron Rock Fist!" "Storm Shred!" Their attacks hit the bars in unison, and they were free. However, there was little time for celebration, as an alarm had gone off.

Will the group be able to escape safely? Or will they be stuck there?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the group ran through what seemed to be a fortress, they encountered several people, who seemed to be minions. However, the group was able to defeat them with little or no effort.

As they were running they came across an enormous door. "Well this could be one of two things, either an exit or like the commander's room." Sadie said examining the door. "You might be right." Brandon said back. "Well only one way to find out... Wind Blade!" Sadie casted the spell, sending a strong blast of wind at the door. When the door opened it looked like a throne room, and an evil looking man sitting upon the throne. He then spoke, "Well well well. I didn't expect you to be able to get out of your cages. No matter it's not like you can escape."

**_~To Eve, Hibiki, and Erza~_**

Hibiki had used Archive to locate Sadie, Marissa, and Paul. The group had 'borrowed' a magic car from a town they passed by, and were now cosing in on their location. However, for some reason Hibiki was unable to get through to them using telepathy, which was strange and made the trio grow even more worried. They all tried to put on brave faces, but they couldn't hide the fact that they were fearful about what could've happened to them.

**_~Back at the Fortress~_**

"What do you mean we can't escape?!" Paul asked the man. "This fortress is a few hundred thousand feet off the ground. It is also protected by a magic barrier that makes this fortress invisible and doesn't allow anything through." "Well then we'll just beat you and get down somehow." Marissa said. "Go ahead and try. This is merely a thought projection. And even if you were to foolishly leave now, it would only delay our plans a small bit. We will have your power wether you like it or not." said the projection as it disappeared.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Paul sent a huge stream of fire at the wall, creating a giant hole. "Woah, he wasn't lying when he said we were high up." Sadie said as she looked out. "Well we have to get outta here." Marissa stated. Little did the group know, but now that there was a hole in the magic barrier. Even thought the barrier wasn't completely dispelled, it was enough that Eve, Hibiki, and Erza, who were right underneath them could see them now. "Wait a minute. Who's that?" Brandon asked looking out the hole. Sadie followed his gaze and saw a magic car with three people in it. When she finally saw who it was she questioned, "Eve?" "Wait a minute. Hibiki?" asked Marissa. "And Erza to." Paul stated.

**_~Back with Eve, Hibiki, and Erza~_**

Now that a portion of the fortress came into view, the trio saw Sadie, Marissa, Paul, and an unknown young man about Paul's age. Hibiki tried using his telepathy again, and this time it got through. Marissa and Sadie explained everything that happened to him. Hibiki then told Erza and Eve. "How are we gonna get down?" Brandon asked. Sadie and Paul looked at each other and nodded. Paul grabbed Marissa and Sadie grabbed Brandon. "What the..." Brandon started and looked at Sadie. "Just trust us." she told him. Paul and Sadie jumped off the edge, taking Marissa and Brandon with them. Sadie used the wind magic spell 'Flight' to fly her and Brandon back down, and Paul sent fire shooting from his feet to safely float Marissa and himself back to Earth.

When the got back to the ground, Eve, Hibiki, and Erza ran to Sadie, Marissa, and Paul and hugged them. Even though none of them knew the other's feelings for them, it didn't matter, they were just glad they were okay. After all the hugging, and blushing, was over, Sadie then introduced Brandon to everyone. She told them how they used to be friends back when they were kids, but seven years ago they were separated and never saw each other again, until now. After she was done explaining, they all decided to go back to Fairy Tail and tell the master what happened. And so they all got in the magic car and made their way back to Magnolia.

What did that man mean when he said that their power would be their's? Is this just the calm before the storm?


	9. AN

_**A/N: Hey there! Sorry people, but I'm having a little bit of writers block, and probably won't update for a while. I just finish the anime Soul Eater and I may start a fanfic for that to. Again sorry, blame the anime Soul Eater and its awesomeness! **_


	10. AN 2

Another A/N: Okay my peoples i may start to write more in this story but i need to know if you guys think i should. Or should i start an fma one, of course my oc's or you readers. However i wanna know what you guys think. Please review and if you have a request i'll do my best. Kk till next time!


End file.
